


The Beast Within

by Rivermoon1970



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, The Sentinel, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Feral!Aaron, Guide!Remy, Guide!Spencer, M/M, Mentions possible Wincest, Rogue Sentinel, Sentinel!Aaron, Sentinel/Guide, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Spirit Animals, Upswing in abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Spencer are the top Sentinel/Guide team that the FBI has ever had the privilege of having. Jim and Blair present Aaron with a case of a rogue Sentinel who has had a psychotic break and is now killing other Sentinels. When the team gets too close and Aaron and Jack are taken why has Spencer suddenly had an upswing in his abilities and who is this new Guide that has come to help him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNINNG** Mentions the possibility of Wincest but no descriptions
> 
> Banner done by the awesome Marlislash Gabbs.

Aaron Hotchner was angry, frustrated and slowly losing control. He knew if this was going to go on any longer he would lose control completely and go into feral overdrive. The unsub had caught him unawares when the team had returned from South Carolina and he cursed himself for not being as vigilant as he normally was, especially when it came to his son Jack. For the first time in days he was thankfully lucid. The unsub had been drugging him, dulling the connection he had to his guide but at the moment he could just barely feel it so he tugged on that bit of lifeline he had to his guide, Spencer Reid. He felt the tug back but the connection wasn’t strong enough to send his partner, his guide a message. So he needed to try something different. He reached down inside himself and connected with his spirit animal, luckily he had just enough strength that he was able to reach Savannah.

'Savannah, are you there?' Aaron was weak from the drugs but he could feel his spirit animal waking up and it gave him some renewed hope.

'Aar, what’s wrong? I can’t find Jacks or Spencey' the leopard could feel her Sentinel’s jumble of emotions coming through and she immediately manifested and jumped on the bed he was currently bound to.

'Jack is somewhere around here Savannah, you have to find him then come back and let me know he’s safe. I’m on edge and losing control. I need to know where he is and I need to know now.'

Savannah leapt off the bed and phased through the door. As she stalked through the facility she was careful and knew when to hide if she felt someone coming. She felt the other Sentinel before she saw him but he felt wrong somehow, like his mind had snapped. She knew he was dangerous but she tried to reach his spirit animal anyway and was shocked by the fear coming from it. A few minutes later she found him curled up hiding. She was a brown bear but she was currently cowering in a corner of the facility they were being held at. She wanted to help her but first she needed to find Jack for Aaron. She left the frightened animal and quietly stalked the facility until she heard a child crying. She knew that cry as well as she knew her Sentinel. She phased through the door and stopped at what she saw. Jack was tied up on the bed, but he looked wild, his eyes were dilated and she could feel his fear coming through. He was struggling and a low growl was coming from his throat.

'Oh no, oh no he can’t have' Savannah thought to herself as she carefully jumped up on the bed and approached the fearful boy.

'Shhh, Jacks its Savannah, you have to calm down sweetie'. She rubbed herself against him trying to calm the boy down but he looked wild.

“Where’s daddy, where’s papa?” He growled low in his throat.

'Your Daddy is here baby, but you have to calm down. Your papa is looking for us but you have to hold on'. She curled her body around the little boy to try to help him then opened her link with Aaron.

'Aar, we have a problem. 'She sent through their bond.

'What is it Savannah? Did you find Jack?' Aaron was trying to get out of the ropes that held his hands tied to the bed. His strength was slowly returning and he was able to get the ropes loosened but he couldn’t get his hands through just yet.

'I’m with him now, but Aar he’s come on-line'. She instantly felt Aaron’s fear for his son and knew there was nothing she could do that was going to still his emotional turmoil. This may just push him farther into feral overdrive and God help anyone here when he finally got loose.

'Dammit, stay with him' Aaron commanded. He was no longer worried about himself he was terrified for his child. Coming on-line in this situation could scar Jack for life and make him reject his Guide later on. They needed to get out of here and fast. Aaron needed to get Jack home and to safety, he needed his Guide, his family back together. This unsub had no idea who they were dealing with and when he got loose he was going to show him exactly who he was.

I have to do something first then I’ll come back to the little one'. Savannah moved off the bed and heard Jack whimper. She quietly reassured him that she would be back. She needed to find out what was wrong with the bear, what was frightening her so much. She quickly made her way back to the room that she had found her in and gasped when she got a closer look. The poor thing had frightened eyes, torn fur and new scars forming on her body. This could only mean one thing, that her Sentinel was using her in terrible ways.

'I’m not going to hurt you' the leopard slowly approached.

'Help….me….please' the bear begged.

'What’s happened to you?' Savannah got a little closer to the bear.

'He..he…makes…me do things…terrible…terrible…things' The bear cowered even more into herself when the Sentinel came into the room. Savannah had just enough time to turn invisible and hide.

“Come Dahlia, we have work to do,” The Sentinel commanded his spirit animal. The frightened bear didn’t know what to do and when her Sentinel just stared at her waiting she meekly got up and wrapped herself around the man before disappearing.

The Sentinel took a moment to look around because he had sensed another presence in the room, but when he couldn’t find it he left. He made his way down the long corridor and into the room where he was holding Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner.

The unsub quickly backed against the wall when he saw that the agent had gotten loose from his bonds. He knew he was in trouble at this point and he frantically ran out of the room as Aaron advanced on him. The unsub knew he had a slight advantage because the Sentinel advancing on him was still recovering from the drugs he had been pumping into the agent. When he got to the hallway he ran, he ran for all he was worth because hot on his tail was an Alpha Sentinel Prime in full feral overdrive and he knew if the agent caught him, he was dead.

Aaron let the man go for the moment, he had his scent now and could easily hunt him down. First he had to get Jack that was his main priority. He called out for his Spirit Guide and she helped to lead him to the room that Jack was being held in. 

When Aaron burst into the room Savannah looked up and knew right away there was nothing she could do at this point to help her Sentinel. 

“Jack,” Aaron growled as he ran to the bed and ripped the bonds off the boy. He grabbed him in a tight hug. All he could think about now was protect Jack, hunt the other Sentinel. He reached his hand out and Savannah leapt up and curled around his shoulders. Then he bent down picking Jack up in his arms a dark feral look crossed his face as he ran as fast as he could in the direction the unsub had gone. His kidnapper was not going to get away.  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Spencer was frantic and pacing back and forth in the bullpen of the sixth floor of the FBI building. It had been four days now. Four days and his Sentinel and son were missing.

“Reid, you gotta calm down man. We are doing everything we can to find them okay?” Morgan went to reassure his friend but Spencer was currently acting very strange for a Guide.

“Can’t. need..to find Aaron, need to find Jack,” He growled out. Morgan clamped a hand down on Spencer’s shoulder and the younger man flinched back and pushed his friend away from him. When he looked at Morgan the darker man gasped. Spencer’s eyes were dilated and he was acting as if he were a Sentinel. He kept cocking his head to the side as if he was trying to listen to something in the distance, his nostrils flared as if he was picking up the scents that were around him. He crinkled his nose and looked back at Morgan, “What the hell did you eat for lunch?” Spencer backed up from the scent.

“We had Indian brought-in, remember?” Morgan wasn’t sure what the hell was going on. Spencer was an Alpha Guide down to his core, and he and Aaron were the top Sentinel/Guide team that the FBI had ever had. They were so in synch with each other that it was often the talk of the team outside of work. The only time Hotch had ever truly lost it in the field was when Spencer had been kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. When the video screens came on and they all saw Spencer tied to the chair it took four of them to hold Hotch back from going blindly out in the Georgia countryside to look for him. So now they had to deal with a freaked out Guide who wanted to leave the building to go find his Sentinel. That’s why Morgan had stayed behind when a tip came through. Rossi, JJ and Alex had gone out to follow-up on it.

“Smells terrible,” Spencer growled as he continued to pace. Morgan was beside himself in trying to figure out just what the hell was going on with his best friend.

“Reid,” He practically shouted at the younger man.

Spencer spun on him and his eyes were even more heavily dilated with an almost wild look in them, oh shit Morgan couldn’t believe it, Guides  
never went feral, it wasn’t in their nature but the case, the Guide they were protecting and Aaron and Jack having been kidnapped seemed to have taken their toll on the younger man. 

“What,” Spencer snapped out.

“Spencer, man you gotta calm down. We’ll find them, okay?” He watched the younger man pace, his hands in his hair and frustration shown on his face. So far they had nothing and their bond was suppressed. He couldn’t feel Aaron at all. Almost ten years together and only once had the bond been suppressed, but even the drugs Hankel had given him wasn’t anything like this. No this, this was different. This went deeper. He stopped in his tracks when he felt a light tug on the bond. He worked to push his guide gifts into the bond to strengthen it and he could feel that it was Aaron trying to get through to him. He was concentrating so hard he didn’t feel his Spirit Guide crawling around his leg, up his body to then rest herself around his neck like she so often did. 

'Spence,' The little white fox tried to connect to her Guide but nothing was happening. Spence, we’ll find Jacks and Aar.

Spencer wasn’t responding to her at all. The fox kept trying to talk to him, connect to him and nothing was happening. She made herself more corporeal and ran up to Morgan whining.

Morgan bent down and held his hand out for the spirit animal and she jumped up on him. “What’s wrong Trina?” Morgan had bonded with both of Hotch and Reid’s guides a long time ago, when he was still an unbonded Sentinel. The Sentinel and Guide had allowed it, they thought it was a good idea just in case one of them was in trouble and they were out of reach of each other. He was the only other one on the team that could communicate with the animals.

'I can’t get through to him Der,' the white fox was frantic and Morgan could almost feel the worry coming off of her.

“Reid,” Morgan was more forceful this time but Spencer still didn’t respond. When he went to touch his friend nothing happened. “This is impossible,” Morgan stated under his breath. “Trina, he’s in a zone out, Guides don’t zone out, what the hell is going on?” 

'I don’t know, Spence has never done this. Der, what are you going to do?'

Morgan had been waiting for the team to come back from following-up on that lead they had been given a few hours earlier but he needed to do something now. He got Rossi on the phone and tamped down the panic that started to rise.

“Rossi, we got a situation here you guys need to get back, now.” Morgan was trying to hold it together as he continued to watch an unresponsive Spencer.

“Morgan, what’s going on? Did you hear something about Aaron?” Rossi’s worry came through loud and clear through the phone.

“No, its Reid, I don’t know what’s goin’ on with the kid but he’s standing here in a total zone out.” 

“Morgan, that’s not possible, Guides don’t zone out,” Morgan could hear the confusion in the older man’s voice. “Get Jim Ellison on the phone, tell him what’s going on, maybe he’ll know what to do. The number is in Aaron’s rolodex on his desk.” 

Morgan was afraid to leave Spencer alone, but he was also afraid to touch him. The couple of times that Aaron had zoned and someone grabbed him the Sentinel freaked out. The darker man stood there a minute before he grabbed Spencer’s chair, positioned it behind him and slowly pushed the young man into it. Unfortunately there were no unbonded Guides at the moment in the Bureau so Morgan only had one recourse, do as Rossi said and call Jim.

The agent left Reid in his chair as he quickly made his way to Aaron’s office and found the phone number to the Sentinel Alpha Prime. 

“Ellison,” Jim picked up when he saw it was one of Aaron’s team calling him. He had been waiting to hear what was going on and if they had caught the rogue Sentinel. The two Sentinels were good friends as well as good working partners. He didn’t know what they would do if they somehow lost Aaron.

“Ellison, we’ve got a problem,” Morgan proceeded to explain what had been going on with Spencer for the last few hours.

“Hold on let me get Blair.” A few minutes later Blair Sandberg, Jim’s Guide and partner got on the phone and Morgan again explained what was going on.

“Whoa, this is,” Blair was breathing hard on the other end of the line and Morgan was about to get upset with the man if he didn’t just tell him what the hell was going on. “I’ve heard stories but never thought they were true.”

“Man I don’t got time to guess here, you gotta tell me what is goin’ on.” Morgan was trying to hold himself together, but Blair was trying his patience.

“Dude, Spencer has had an upswing. It may be temporary till he get’s Aaron back, but he is in Alpha Sentinel mode, you’ve got to find him a Guide and quick to even him out. If you don’t this could get ugly.” 

Morgan sat heavily in the chair behind him and let out a deep breath. Aaron and Jack were gone, they had no idea where their unsub was and now Spencer has had an upswing in his abilities. “I am in way over my head here guys. I think we need your help.” 

“We’ll be there as soon as we can Morgan. Just hang in there.” Blair hung up and Morgan let his head fall on the desk as he sighed in frustration.

'Der, what’s going on?' Trina was frantically pacing the desk trying to find out what was going on with her Guide.

“Spencer had an upswing in his abilities. Trina, he’s now a Sentinel.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
10 days earlier

As soon as Aaron and Spencer stepped off the elevator Aaron knew that Jim Ellison and Blair Sandberg were there and from what Aaron could tell they were waiting for him in his office. The Sentinel bond he shared with Jim flared and he had a genuine smile on his face as they walked towards the glass doors of the BAU offices. Sentinel bonds were rare and usually only happened with Alpha Sentinels. Jim and Aaron had met each other at the Sentinel training facility in upstate New York after they had both come on-line at the age of fifteen. They were both rebellious teens with not so pleasant pasts and before anyone at the facility knew what was going on the two had formed the unbreakable Sentinel bond, much to everyone’s chagrin. The facility had then been forced to train them together and needless to say the two young men gave their instructors a very hard time.

“Jim and Blair are here,” Aaron was grinning like a schoolboy and Spencer just quirked up a brow as he looked at his Sentinel.

“I hope we aren’t going to have a repeat of the last time the two of you got together,” Spencer winced when he felt Aaron’s glare on him. There was no heat in it but he still hated that look directed at him. “What? Blair and I had to drag you’re drunken asses into the house and get you to bed. I don’t even want to know how much alcohol that actually took.” Spencer shook his head as his Sentinel let out a rare deep rumbling laugh. 

“I promise Spencer we won’t ever do that again, and you really don’t want to know how much alcohol that took,” Aaron was still chuckling when they got halfway through the bullpen and he felt his spirit animal stirring.

'Jim’s here,' Savannah was practically vibrating with excitement when she manifested herself next to Aaron.

'I know, and yes I’m sure he’ll let you and Sharia play' Aaron knew exactly what it was that his spirit animal wanted and he just shook his head at her antics as she raced up to his office.

Spencer left his bag at his desk and followed Aaron up to his office. No one ever questioned how Spencer knew when his Sentinel needed him they just always followed the pairs lead. Alpha pairs like theirs and like Jim and Blair went deeper than most Sentinel/Guide bonds. They bonded on such a deep spiritual and physical level that it was like they moved as one person. The team had often remarked how they acted in the field with such scary efficiency that many times the others felt inadequate around them, though Aaron went out of his way to make certain to let everyone on the team know that they were all needed. 

Aaron walked in and set his briefcase down then turned and immediately engulfed his friend in a tight hug. Blair and Spencer greeted each other warmly as well. They had their own bond but it came about through their Sentinels. It wasn’t as deep but their affection for each other grew as time went on.

“Jim, Blair how can we help you guys?” Aaron knew right away that this was going to be Sentinel business. He and Spencer were the Primes for the area from Washington DC and up to and including part of Canada. Jim and Blair were the Primes from North Carolina, down to Florida and through the lower southern states as well as the Florida Keys. The two teams shared Virginia and often worked together so they didn’t have to fight about jurisdiction. 

Jim handed over a file and his demeanor became deadly serious. This put Aaron on alert right away.

“What’s going on Jim?” Aaron wanted to try to get a bead on his friend before he opened the file. He scanned Jim through their bond and found that he was on edge. This wasn’t going to be anything good.

“You may need your team on this one Aaron. I’ve already talked to your Section Chief and she’s cleared your cases for the time being. This takes priority. We may have a rogue Sentinel. I need you to look at that file Ar.” Aaron quirked up a brow at the use of the old nickname, Jim only used it when he was exceedingly worried about something. They’d dealt with rogue Sentinels before. They were rare but even Sentinels could have a psychotic break, most of the time it stemmed from the pressures of not finding their guide and their overwhelming senses causing them to snap pushing them into feral overdrive. Once that happened to an unbonded Sentinel the only thing that could stop them was death. It was always a blow to most Sentinels and the two east coast primes only used the execute order as a last resort. To them the tribe meant everything. It was something that the mundanes in the bureau just didn’t understand. 

Aaron studied his friend for a long moment before he started to go over the file. As he was done with each page he unconsciously handed them over to Spencer for him to go over as well. When he was done he set the file down while Spencer jumped on it and spread the crime scene photos out for him to study more closely.

“You’re thinking this is a Sentinel on a psychotic break.” Aaron stated matter-of-factly and he knew he was right when he felt the relief from Jim come through their bond. 

“Yes I do Ar. But this isn’t like any other Sentinel break we’ve ever dealt with. He’s killing other Sentinels and he needs to be stopped. The biggest problem is that Blair and I think he’s a bonded Sentinel, which will make tracking him even harder. Here,” Jim handed over a letter from the US Sentinel-Guide Oversight Committee. Aaron carefully opened the letter and knew before reading what it was, a sanctioned execution order. Aaron took a deep breath while handing Jim back the letter, he never enjoyed this part of his position as Alpha Prime for the Northern East Coast but a bonded Sentinel in a psychotic break was extremely dangerous to the tribe and was exceedingly rare. If the press started to put this together and got wind of a rogue bonded Sentinel, the tribe would be severely compromised. Parents would be afraid to register their children and the strides that had been made in Sentinel/Guide law would be circumspect.

“Well, there is no choice here, we have to take this case.” Aaron looked over at his Guide who had been way too quiet during his conversation with Jim. Usually the younger man would have spouted off statistics about Sentinel breaks, the odds of a bonded Sentinel breaking and any number of other things that would strike the genius at the time. Worry furrowed the older man’s brow as he looked to Spencer seeing him thoroughly studying the crime scene photos.

“Spencer,” Aaron waited till the genius looked up at him, “Did you get lost over there?” 

Spencer stood up and a blush creeped up his neck, “Sorry, I was just studying the crime scene photos. There is something very interesting here Hotch, look closely at the wounds,” Spencer pointed out the long gashes on the torso, arms, thighs, and across the neck. Each kill was almost identical in wound pattern, “This isn’t any weapon that I’ve ever seen Hotch.” 

“What are you thinking Reid?” Aaron was trying to gauge what his guide was thinking but when he got in this contemplative mode he knew Spencer was trying to work something out.

“I’m not sure Hotch, it’s a crazy theory,” He had a worried look on his face as he sat down on the edge of Aaron’s desk. “This Sentinel may have integrated with his Sprit animal and is using it to execute these kills.” Spencer sighed as the implications settled over everyone in the room. His own spirit animal manifest when she felt her guide in distress.

'Spence, what’s wrong?' She curled around his neck trying to soothe the genius. Spencer reached up and scratched the fox’s ears as he tried to let his mind clear. He needed to be at the top of his game, not only for Aaron but he suspected that when they found the Guide they were going to need help. He had a feeling they were an unwilling participant but only time would tell.

'It’s this new case Trina. There is something very, very wrong here.' Spencer didn’t want to say more as he waited for Aaron to continue.

“Aaron, you may need him,” Jim looked to his friend and knew these words could spike his anger. It didn’t take long as the reaction was immediate.

“No,” Aaron’s face hardened as he stared at Jim. This was the one big thing between their friendship, and Aaron had to forgive Jim at some point for it.

“Have you even tried to contact him?” Jim watched Aaron closely while opening the bond to gauge how he was feeling.

“No, and he has no business in this.” Blair and Spencer were looking back and forth between the two men trying to figure out what was going on.

“Jim, what are you two talking about?” Blair asked his Sentinel.

Spencer was watching Aaron closely. There were very few things in his Sentinels life that would put him on edge like this. He did something he so rarely did, he opened the bond and scanned Aaron. The older man knew he was doing it and let him. When he looked up and locked eyes with  
Spencer he saw hurt and anger in his guide’s eyes.

“What the hell Aaron. How long have you known where he was?” Spencer was off the desk and staring down his partner.  
Jim just gave him that ‘I told you so’ look.

“About a year.” Aaron didn’t feel guilty for not telling Spencer, he felt guilty for putting that hurt look in his Guide’s eyes.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?’ Spencer yelled, his fury at his Sentinel was palpable and even Jim caught the edges of the emotions pouring off the young genius.

Aaron shoved out of his chair, “I did it to protect you Spencer. I don’t want him anywhere near you.” The Sentinel in him was in hyper-protective mode and Spencer knew he should back off but he was angry.

“Don’t’ you think I had a right to know? Don’t you think I have a right to confront him myself. I don’t need to be protected Aaron.” 

“Spence,” Aaron tried to project calm towards his guide but the younger man was furious. “He has done more harm to you than good. Hell when we first bonded he was jealous and tried to have the bond broken, don’t you remember? And don’t even get me started on his actions in Georgia.” Aaron was close to an emotional zone out and Spencer could feel it. “God, I still have nightmares about seeing you die Spencer-“ He was cut off by his guide enveloping him in a hug and holding him close. 

“I know Aaron, I’m sorry but you still should have told me.” Aaron wrapped strong arms around the guide and he felt the wave of calm coming from him. It helped to stop the zone out before it even happened and Aaron buried his head in Spencer’s shoulder.

“I love you Spencer and I would do anything, anything to protect you.” 

“I get it Aaron, but when this is over I need to see him. I need closure.” He said softly and Aaron nodded his understanding.  
When Gideon and Hotch had gone to CalTech for the recruitment seminar no one expected for Hotch to find his Guide, especially one 15 years younger but when the two shook hands, which was a rarity for the young genius, he had felt immediately compelled to touch the older man again. Both men knew they had found their counter-part. 

Gideon had seen himself as mentor and protector to Dr. Spencer Reid and he was furious when he figured out that Aaron was the young Guides Sentinel. Aaron had stayed behind when Gideon left, after much arguing, and the two had gotten to know each other over the course of the week. The week ended with them cementing the bond, the two Alphas couldn’t hold back any longer. The need and the longing that the Sentinel and Guide inside each man had turned more and more intense each time they met. When it was time for Aaron to go back to DC, Spencer went with him no questions asked. CalTech had made concessions, especially after he was tested and found to be a level 6 Alpha guide. The only one in the country higher than Spencer was Blair Sandberg. 

They didn’t have an easy start, when Aaron returned to tell his wife that he had found his guide Haley was furious. The couple tried to explain to her that it wasn’t something either had looked for but the pull towards each other was just too strong. Aaron hated that he had put his wife through hell, because he still loved her but he found the relationship with Spencer was unlike anything he had ever experienced. So, she left and Spencer moved in, then Gideon’s slow manipulative campaign started. It came to a head when Spencer had been kidnapped and held by Tobias. Gideon didn’t think the troubled young man would kill Spencer, he just took advantage of the situation and hoped that the drugs would help to break Aaron and Spencer apart. When that failed and Aaron had to help Spencer with his withdrawal, their bond became that much stronger. Gideon’s plan backfired. By the time Frank Breitkopf came back in his life to terrorize him he knew he was done. The aftermath of that case then his recklessness in Phoenix caused him to finally break and he ran. 

Aaron broke the hold first as his emotions had evened out thanks to Spencer, “Okay let’s get the team together.” Aaron turned to Blair and Jim, “Do you guys want in on the investigation?” 

“I think we want to stay with you guys as long as we can. You’re going to need all the help you can get on this one.” The two Alpha pairs exited Aaron’s office and moved towards the conference room.

“Team, conference room now,” Aaron called down into the bullpen. Once everyone, including Garcia, was settled in the room Aaron went over the case rather quickly with them. 

“The first place we are going to start is Monument Colorado. It appears that whatever happened, started there. We need to trace his steps and find if there is any rhyme or reason to the pattern of his kills, and why he is targeting other Sentinels.” The team stated to gather up their things when Aaron turned to the tech analyst, “Your coming with us Garcia. Not only is Morgan going to need you, but I have a feeling we are going to need you in the field with us.” 

“Um okay bossman, I’ll just get the portables packed up. Give me twenty minutes?” She looked hopeful that he would give her that much time.  
“Okay you have twenty minutes, wheels up in thirty.” He closed his own files and his mind was a jumble of the case and thoughts of Jason Gideon. He just hoped they could find this Sentinel before he fell any deeper into his psychosis.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
9 Days Ago

Monument, Colorado, the site of devastation. Aaron and Jim were walking the site by themselves. Neither of them wanted any interference as they walked the site. They had opened up all of their senses as well as their Sentinel bond, which made it easy for them to communicate without having to speak. They tried to get a clearer picture of what happened here. Savannah and Sharia were also walking the site as well, seeing with their other senses and using their psionic energy to see if they could feel anything unusual about the site.

When the new Sheriff tried to step onto the site Morgan and Blair had to pull the woman back so as not to screw with the two Alpha Sentinels senses. The woman hadn’t really been around Sentinels before so she didn’t understand protocol. When Blair tried to explain what the Alphas’s were doing she just looked at them with a dumbfounded expression, but just to be safe she did as she was asked and stayed off the site till they were done. 

After about two hours of careful study Aaron and Jim nodded at each other and walked back to the waiting group and to their guides. They needed time in the Isolation vans with their partners to bring them back down from their heightened state. It was a rough one but neither of them were ready to talk about it yet.

Aaron and Spencer had immediately stripped off their clothes and fell together on the bed that was made up for them in anticipation of the need for downtime. Spencer was holding his Sentinel close letting his empathic senses wash over Aaron to help calm whatever it was that was bothering him. The Guide could feel the storm of emotions rolling through the Alpha but he didn’t push. He could, if he wanted to, push past and look into Aaron’s mind to see what it was they had discovered, but Spencer always saw that as a violation and would only do it when Aaron verbally said it was okay. Spencer knew he would talk when he was ready and not before. 

Aaron turned to Spencer and lay him down on his back, kissing him with hard bruising kisses, his hands were rough as he kneaded the pliant body beneath him. Spencer knew this mood well. Something terrible had happened out there and Aaron needed to purge whatever emotions had invaded his Sentinels mind. So, he let the man take whatever he wanted. Their bond flared brightly between them when Aaron finally plunged deep inside his Guide needing him in the most basic of ways. The older man took his Guide in fast, hard strokes as his kisses became more fervent, his tongue exploring that willing mouth as his hands continued their bruising hold. He was rewarded for his efforts when his Guide gave back just as rough and needy. It still amazed Aaron that after all this time together Spencer always knew just what he needed. It was heady and powerful and it always made Aaron fall in love with his Guide all over again.

“Spencer,” He moaned as he felt the burning need for release build up in him, he became more frantic in his motions and Spencer kept up stroke for stroke with his Sentinel always giving him just what was needed. When that sweet release finally happened and the burst of bright light passed between them from their bond Aaron cried out as he stilled, coming hard deep inside his lover. When the orgasm started to subside he bent his head and gentled his kisses, licking across Spencer’s jaw and biting at the mark that he had given Spencer years before. Spencer moaned deep in the back of his throat as he held him Sentinel close basking in the literal afterglow that was their bond. It always made Spencer a little giddy, almost like being tipsy. It made Aaron smile as he gently pulled out but not without a protesting whimper form his Guide. Aaron just shook his head as he maneuvered the young man so he was laying on top of him. He wanted to wrap his arms and legs around his Guide, gutting himself on the feel, taste and smell of him.

They fell asleep wrapped up together as their spirit animals curled up next them also wrapped together. Though the Sheriff and her officers were getting impatient Morgan and Dave tried to explain that the Sentinels were on overload and they needed to let their Guides bring them back down, and if it took a few hours, then so be it there was nothing anyone could do. The Sheriff just shook her head and stalked off towards her car and called for her deputies telling the rest of the team they would be at the temporary Sheriff’s station. Dave got directions and said he would wait there and sent the rest of the team to go ahead of them. He would wait and watch over the Alpha’s.

Two hours later Aaron was waking up, he lazily stroked his hands over the back of the beautiful Guide splayed over him, basking in his love and the comfort coming from Spencer. The younger man moved his head and looked into his Sentinels eyes and knew he was ready to talk.

“Tell me Aaron,” Spencer’s voice was calm and quiet.

“I know we read the reports, but it didn’t prepare me for what I felt out there Spence. The place still holds the fear and pain those people went through. I could still smell the lingering odor of the burned bodies mixed with the propane. God it was terrible, like nothing I’ve ever felt before. It may have happened six months ago but all of that is still lingering. I could also feel the Sentinel’s fear and anger, his emotional imprint on the site was the strongest. This was his start Spencer, this is where he went wrong. We need to get back to the Sheriff’s station and question those survivors. We need to know exactly what happened.” He didn’t really want to move but he knew he needed to. He almost moaned in protest when Spencer rolled off him so he could get dressed. Their time in the isolation van was well worth the time spent though. He was more even than he had been since Jim and Blair had been waiting in his office the day before. He needed to be clear if they were going to have any chance at finding the rogue Sentinel. All of this was rolling around in him mind as he dressed. 

Aaron and Spencer worked to fold the bed back into the loveseat. As they settled on it Aaron used the intercom to let the driver know they were ready to head back to the Sheriff’s office. He then carefully opened his bond with Jim because he didn’t want to intrude if he was still in the middle of his own gutting. They had each, on different occasions, accidentally interrupted each other. Aaron still blushed on occasion when he thought about the time he interrupted Jim and Blair when in a rather heated love making session. He did get a teasing for months for that. So, after those incidents they were each careful how and when they opened their bond. Aaron breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Jim laughing at him. 

//You’re laughing now, but just wait till one of us intrudes again.// That sobered the other Alpha up really quick, which made Aaron chuckle.

Spencer just shook his head at his partner, “I take it you didn’t intrude this time,” The cheeky tone from the Guide earned him the famous Hotchner glare. Spencer didn’t apologize though, he just shook his head as he tucked himself into his partner’s side wanting to keep that close contact a few more minutes before they had to go to work.

They arrived at the temporary Sheriff’s office and both couples exited the vans quickly and made their way inside.

Aaron approached the drivers and told them to stay close that they might be needed later in the day depending on what it was the Sentinel’s needed to do. The driver’s nodded and went into the Sherriff’s office to wait further instructions.

When Aaron entered the conference room he saw that his team had already set up the temporary case boards. Spencer immediately went to the map and looked over what JJ had started as far as the geographical profile went. He studied the map and his brow furrowed because this didn’t make sense. The Sentinel they were hunting was crisscrossing all over the place. He felt when Aaron moved up beside him but he still kept his attention on the map, trying to figure out how to make sense of the rogue’s movements.

“What are you thinking Spence?” Aaron crossed his arms as he perused the map and saw what it was that was distressing his guide. 

“He’s been all over the place. I’m not sure how we’re going to nail down this profile. He doesn’t have a type other than they are Sentinels.” 

Aaron blew out a breath in frustration as he turned to the tech analyst, “Garcia, have you been able to find any connection linking the victims?” He moved over to where the analyst was set-up.

“We’ll I’m not sure bossman, it’s really weird.” She frowned as she looked at the data she had compiled.

“Tell me anyway,” 

“The only link I can find is this, seems each of these Sentinels were helping two brothers. Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean was rated a level five Sentinel, and Sam was rated at a level 6 Guide. I can’t find much on them because they lived completely off the grid. No credit cards in their names, nothing. Though there are records of Sam going to Stanford for three years. He graduated with a pre-law degree and was on the fast-track to law school. His L-Sat score was 176, he could’ve literally written his ticket to any law school he wanted. However, just after he graduated his brother shows up and the two just disappear. They travelled the country, paid only in cash so there is very little paper trail but each of these Sentinels had some kind of contact with them. Hotch, they were being protected for some reason.” Aaron took all this information in as a terrible thought entered his mind. It was something so rare that the rest of them team might not pick-up on it. He needed to speak with Jim alone before he made his theory known. He opened the bond and sent him a request to speak privately.

Once they moved out of earshot of everyone, especially Morgan, he finally spoke his fears.

“Jim, the Sentinel we’re after was hunting. I think he was given an execution order. We need to get ahold of the Sub-committee and find out if they sanctioned an execute order for two brothers named Sam and Dean Winchester. Garcia found a connection to all the Sentinels that are being murdered and this was the only thing she could find.”

“Why do you think there was an execution order for them?” Jim’s senses went on high alert as he spoke with his friend.

“Dean was rated a level five Sentinel and Sam was rated a level six Guide. Jim,” Aaron took a deep breath and looked at the other Sentinel with a touch of fear, “What if these brother’s bonded.” The implications of that washed over both Sentinels. It was a rare thing when sibling’s bonded and the S&G Sub-Committee almost always issued an execute order when it happened. It was also always hushed up and Aaron considered it barbaric and never accepted a contract like that when it came across his desk. The one time that it happened and he refused the order he was sanctioned for almost six-months. He took it in stride. Both Alpha’s had tried to explain to the sub-committee that Sentinel’s had no control over who their Guides were. Of course their arguments and explanations fell on deaf ears. The sub-committee didn’t want to be seen as promoting incest, even if the bonding was purely platonic, however at the levels that the brother’s had been rated Aaron and Jim doubted that the pair had only a platonic relationship.

“I’ll call Senator Marks and find out what I can. If there was an execute order and the Sentinel was on a hunt we’ll be able to get his name at least. Give me about a half an hour and I’ll get back to you.” Jim went back into the main part of the station and gathered up his guide, he wanted to discuss this in total privacy.

Aaron went back to Garcia, he needed to find out if there was a way to track the brother’s or to find out if they were in the explosion at Monument.

“Garcia, are there any records left from the original Sheriff’s office?”

“I’m sure there are, all information should have been digitized, what do you need?” She looked up into the worried face of her Alpha and felt his fear coming through.

“I need to find out if there was any type of prisoner transfer orders for the day of the explosion. Also I need to know if any Sentinels logged into the Sheriff’s office for that day as well.” He stood beside the table and waited while she looked up the information.

Garcia’s fingers flew across her keyboard as she did as her boss requested. After about ten minutes she found the information she was looking for, “Oh, oh god, sir?” She pulled up the records that he was asking about. It took him a few minutes to process the name he was seeing. 

“Are you absolutely sure about this Garcia?” Aaron was stunned and Spencer looked up sharply as the wave of emotions surged through the bond he shared with his Sentinel. In a matter of seconds he was next to his partner wrapping a hand around one of his wrists helping to ground the distressed Sentinel.

“Aaron, what’s wrong?” Spencer’s voice was low because he sensed that the information Aaron had found was rather sensitive.

“Spencer we need to get the team together in a quiet area. I don’t want the Sheriff’s involved in this in any way. However, wait till Jim and Blair return. If what I suspect is true we may have a bigger problem than we first thought. These kills aren’t random, they’re mission based.” Spencer looked up sharply and let the implication of that statement settle over him.

Jim and Blair returned and Jim handed Aaron a sheet of paper. It was as they had suspected. The S&G Sub-Committee had sanctioned an execution order for the brothers based on the fact that they had become a bonded pair. That meant that the brothers have been running and sought refuge with friendly Sentinels that thought like he and Jim did. You couldn’t help who you’re Guide was.

“We need to find the other Sentinels that took them under their protection. I’m going to have Garcia put out a coded signal and hopefully we can get a hit and get ahead of this rogue. But first we need to get a full picture of what actually happened here.” Aaron walked back to Garcia and gave her discreet instructions on how to send a coded signal to all Sentinels. They needed to know who else had harbored the brother’s so they could take them into protective custody.

“Hotch,” JJ called out for her boss, “Why didn’t we know about these?” She held out some papers for him to look at.

“What are these JJ?” He looked at each piece of paper carefully. They were quickly scrawled notes but not in anyone’s penmanship he was familiar with. He carefully read each one and realized what they were. The Sentinel they were tracking had dragged his Guide along with him and as originally suspected she was an unwilling participant in the rogue’s mission.

“Jim,” Aaron called over to his friend, “Why weren’t these in your file?” Jim walked over and took the notes from Aaron and looked them over himself.

“I didn’t get copies of these. Where did they come from?” 

“I called out to the various police departments that are handling the individual murder investigations and they faxed me over their complete files. These notes were in each of those files.” 

“JJ, give them to Spencer to analyze. We believe these may be from the rogue’s Guide and we believe It’s a female. Have him see if there are any language markers that confirm our theory. Once he does that I want to get the team together, but discreetly. There’s a lot of information we’ve found out really quickly. I do not want this information in the hands of this Sheriff. She’s too new and she has no idea how to handle Sentinels and Guides.”

“Understood,” JJ walked off to go hand Spencer the notes for him to analyze.

Spencer put them up on a fresh board so he could analyze them more thoroughly. The requested survivors came into the Sheriff’s office and JJ immediately handled them and got them settled into a side office and waited with them for Aaron to join her.

After a few minutes of waiting the Sentinel came in and sat down in front of the three known survivors of the explosion.

“I want to thank you for coming in today. I know it can’t be easy and I promise we will try to make this as quick and painless as possible.” They were put at ease with the smile and calm demeanor that Aaron was projecting. “Now, can each of you go over exactly what happened that day?” 

The man was the one that spoke first, “I’ll tell you what I remember. I had come in to take care of some business licenses. We’re such a small town that the Sheriff’s office is in charge of that kind of thing. We were finalizing the paperwork when in walks this FBI agent, a woman that was with him and two young men that were handcuffed. The FBI agent-“ Aaron stopped him for a moment.

“How did you know that he was an FBI agent?”

“Oh, he ah he had on a vest with FBI written across it. He also announced it to the Sheriff as well. He then put the two men into one of the cells. After he did that he moved off to make a phone call when this woman came into the station. She looked wild and she started shouting about how Sentinels were evil abominations and they needed to be eradicated. She was saying other crazy things, said she was going to blow-up the Sheriff’s station to put a stop to the spread of the ‘Sentinel’ disease as she called it. The Sheriff didn’t seem to take her threat serious as he led her back outside of the station. We didn’t hear anything more from her when a short time later we smelled smoke. We ran to the doors and one of them was barred from the inside and the other was barred from the outside. The FBI agent, his partner and the three of us got the one door open and we quickly rushed outside. I remember screaming about the two men still in there and the FBI agent ran back into the building to get them. Less than two minutes later the whole station blew. I’m not sure what happened after that because I was knocked unconscious.” 

Aaron carefully questioned the two women, one had been a clerk and the other was there to take care of some parking tickets. Their stories matched-up and after going through it one more time with them, he released them. Keeping all of that information in his head he went back to the conference room and picked up the report from the fire investigation. The woman who had set fire to the station had opened the large propane tanks that fueled the back-up generators for the station. When the fire reached the generator’s a large explosion was the result. The survivor’s story was consistent with the fire investigation. 

Aaron waited to share all of this information till everyone was gathered together in the conference room. When everyone, including Jim and Blair was settled in the room Aaron walked to the door and locked it then closed all the blinds and initiated the room dampeners.

“What I am about to tell you all is extremely sensitive information.” He looked around at his team, whom he trusted with his life. “We have a rogue Sentinel that is on a mission. I believe that the explosion at the Sheriff’s office was the cause for his psychotic break. Before he came here he had been given a sanctioned execution order by the S&G Sub-Committee. He was after a sibling bonded pair.” Morgan looked up at Aaron in horror.

“Oh my god. Don’t tell me, they were siblings and they were running, weren’t they?”

“Yes Morgan, we believe that each of the Sentinels that have been killed had a hand in protecting the brother’s from a Sentinel hunt. We have no evidence that the bonding was anything other than platonic but, and this is something you can never reveal, understood?” The team looked confused but they all nodded in agreement. “Sibling Sentinel/Guide bonding’s are exceedingly rare, but they have happened. When they do the S&G Sub-Committee immediately issues an execution order. If you remember two years ago when I was locked out of S&G investigations?” The team all remembered that time and how their boss wouldn’t tell them what was going on, “Its’ because I refused one of these orders. I believe it’s barbaric and I let the committee know my feelings on the matter. Jim and Blair did the same thing but they could only sanction one of us because they couldn’t let the East Coast be without a prime, so they chose me to sanction.” 

“Why would they do this Hotch?” JJ was horrified to hear that the Government would allow such a thing to happen.

“They are afraid that if they let these pairs happen that it would look like they endorse incestuous relationships. However, there has been no conclusive evidence that any of the sibling pairs have had an incestuous relationship. The data Jim and I have been able to gather is that almost all of these pairs have been platonic, but it also means that they have no chance of bonding with any other Sentinel or Guide. Usually the sibling pairs rate between a 2 -4 which shouldn’t be cause for concern but this particular pair were rated at a Sentinel of five and a Guide of six. It’s entirely possible that they could have become incestuous as the bonding at the higher levels goes much deeper. It needs that physical connection and unfortunately the moment it was found out they bonded, the execution order would have been issued.”

“Hotch, that is horrible. Isn’t there another way?” Morgan’s emotions spiked sharply at the knowledge that the Government would do something like this.

“We don’t know of one as of yet. But Jim and I have been trying to find an answer but that is beside the point. Our problems have become multiplied. The rogue’s Guide has been leaving messages for us and we are barely catching up. She’s utterly frightened at what is happening and each kill pushes her closer to giving into her Sentinels delusion. They also confirm what we suspected earlier, that the Sentinel has bonded completely with his spirit animal and is using it to carry out his murders. We don’t have much time and if the Guide gives in, we’ll have no choice but to take them both out.” Aaron took a deep breath because this last bit of knowledge was going to crush his team. 

“One last thing, we have the identity of the Sentinel. It’s Special Agent Victor Henrikson.”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
6 Days ago

Aaron was frustrated. For three days they had been on the tail of Henrikson but they were no closer to stopping him than they were four days ago. Another Sentinel was dead but this time Henrikson’s Guide left them an actual clue as to their next destination. Aaron was pacing the conference room at the Columbia, South Carolina FBI office trying to figure out their next move. He still couldn’t believe that it was Henrikson. They had gone through the academy together and had been friends. This was a blow to them all. A good man, a good agent and a friend to them all had broken and Aaron knew his team was trying to deal with the emotional toll that was causing. He had made Morgan and Gracia take some time in one of the isolation rooms to help even him out. He knew he should to, his senses were dialed up all the way and if he didn’t even out soon the possibility of a sensory zone out was very real. Spencer stayed close to him the whole time trying to bring him down but he was dialed up way too high. His Guide had tried to talk him into a couple of hours in an Isolation room just so that he could dial it all back down but he refused. At least for now. He would do as Spencer asked once they had either the Guide, Henrikson or both. He was trying to sort through everything in his mind, going back over every little detail to see if they missed anything. When he finally stopped pacing and concentrated on the case boards in front of him, for the umpteenth time, Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder and made Aaron look at him.

“Aaron, you need to let me take care of you. You are dialed so high you’re in danger of a sensory zone out. Please, just let me take you to an Isolation room, just for an hour.” He placed his hand on the back of Aaron’s neck as he moved in front on his Sentinel. He leaned in and gently kissed him hoping that small amount of personal contact would help to at least dial him back down enough to let the older man think better. He sighed softly as his Sentinels arms came around him and pulled him in close.

“I’m sorry Spence,” Aaron’s breathing started to even out, and the whiteout feeling he was starting to get was slowly going away. “I know I’m on edge, and I know you’re worried. When Jim and Blair get back from getting Amanda Parks and her Guide into protective custody, I’ll take an hour with you. I promise.” He pulled back and ran his hand through his Guides too long hair. Slowing his breathing down and pulling in the scent of his Guide Aaron was able to dial back down a little more. The empathic light that was Spencer washed over him as he felt his Guide’s touch along what bare skin was showing. They linked hands and Aaron let himself be bathed in Spencer’s calming aura. They were abruptly pulled out of their link by a commotion out in the bullpen. 

“What’s going on here?” Aaron and Spencer walked out to see a large spotted male lynx standing there. Before anyone could do anything Savannah had manifested and slowly approached the lynx. She could see that he was afraid but she projected calm around him, hoping it would gain her trust.

'We can help you, if you’ll let us.' She took a few careful steps closer to the animal.

'It’s not me that needs help, It’s Jordan. Please you have to come, you have to help her. He’s going to hurt her if you don’t'. The lynx was vibrating with fear for his Guide and Savannah knew they needed to act quickly.

'My Sentinel can help. Will you trust us?' Savannah walked around the lynx slowly projecting calm as she did. When he sat down on his haunches she brushed her side against his in a display of trust.

'Please, you have to hurry, I can lead you to her'. The lynx eyed the Leopard and desperation shone in his eyes. Savannah ran back to Aaron and communicated what was going on. Spencer called for his own Spirit animal and Trina wound herself around Savannah. The two greeted each other and went back to the lynx.

“They trust him, but I’d still be careful. Did you catch the name of the Guide Aaron? You don’t think-“ Spencer’s breathing was shallow as he thought of JJ’s temporary replacement from a few years earlier.

“It’s possible Spencer, she is a Guide, after all.” They both watched the lynx for a moment, then opened their bond to each other.

//I think we should follow him, but be careful. We don’t have time to wait for the others.// Aaron knew if the Guide sent her Spirit animal she was desperate.

//I’ll be fine, but you’re right we need to go now.// They both walked to their animals and bent down on their knees next to the lynx.

Savannah, tell him we’ll help but we should go now. The words were barely communicated when the lynx ran out the door, expecting the two agents to follow after him. 

After gathering their weapons and their animals they quickly hopped in the nearest SUV and followed the Spirit animal that Henrikson’s Guide had sent. It didn’t take long to find her, she was in the back of a crowded internet café, nervously sipping coffee and trying her hardest to look inconspicuous. There was no doubt in their minds now that the Guide that had been helping them was none other than Jordan Todd. Aaron and Spencer carefully approached her table and Spencer immediately felt the wave of relief roll off of her.

“Jordan,” Aaron sat next to her and took her hand in his, “What has happened? We’ve only been able to piece it together up till now.” 

“Not here, you have to help me Hotch. His will is getting stronger the deeper he sinks into his madness. Please, please get me out of here.” She looked near panicked when the lynx started to rub along her legs, trying to help her to stay calm.

“Okay, we have a car waiting outside, then you need to tell us everything.” Aaron stood and pulled the young woman up with him. Spencer stood on her other side and they kept a protective stance as they walked the Guide out to their car and drove her back to the FBI offices. They quickly rushed her through and into an isolation room where she finally breathed a sigh of relief. Spencer dialed up the soundproofing, as well as the white noise and dampeners built into the room. This all helped to not only calm the Guide down but it dampened the connection between Jordan and Victor. In essence he wouldn’t be able to find her here, at least not yet.

“Jordan, we got your notes, why didn’t you just tell us it was you?”

“I tried, scrawling those notes was hard enough, if I told you my name right away he would have gone crazy. I was scared Hotch.” Her breath hitched as her fear rose. Spencer projected calm towards Jordan and they only continued when she was steadier.

“You got the kill order from the S&G subcommittee and you and Victor had been tracking the Winchesters. How long Jordan?”

“Three months. We’ve been on the hunt for three months. I tried to talk him out of it, to just let them go, but he didn’t want to be sanctioned like you were Aaron. When we finally caught them in Monument Victor could finally dial back down. He had been running with his senses dialed up for almost a month. He wouldn’t let me get him into Isolation, he was determined to find them.” She took a deep steadying breath as she reached for a bottle of water. After taking a long drink she continued her story.

“We had just put the brothers into a cell when this crazy fanatic came into the station. She called herself Lilith, Victor tried to talk her down and when she finally left we thought that was it, but then the explosion. There was fire everywhere, we tried to get out one door and it was blocked. We went to the back door and it was barred from the inside. I think it was done to make us stall, keep us in there long enough to hurt us but Victor just broke through the barrier and we were out the door. The whole station was engulfed in flames when we remembered about the Winchesters. Victor ran back inside but,” She closed her eyes as tears silently slipped down her face, “It was too late,” Her voice was quiet as she looked down at her hands in her lap.

“I’m not sure what exactly happened to him, but it’s like something snapped. Seeing those boys die, him being close to a sensory zone out, and our time constantly on the road all caught-up with him. When he came back out of that burning building, he was different. My Sentinel was gone and I didn’t recognize who he was anymore.” Aaron sat next to her on the bed and engulfed her in his arms and let her purge her emotions. The toll the last few months this whole ordeal had taken on her shone on her face.

“We can protect you Jordan. Jim and Blair are with us, we can keep you in near isolation to suppress you’re bond and if you need us to, we can also help you sever the bond. I’m so sorry Jordan but we’ll do everything we can to protect you.” Aaron rubbed her back and held her till she was done with her purge. He laid her back on the bed and put a blanket around her. He dialed into her heartbeat and listened for the telltale signs that she was falling asleep. When they knew she wasn’t going to wake right away, Aaron and Spencer left her alone.

“Wow, poor Jordan,” Spencer couldn’t even imagine what she had gone through.

“We’ll need a more thorough statement from her later but right now we need to get the team back here. We now have a way to lure Victor out in the open.” Aaron watched the sleeping woman and tried to formulate a plan.

“You aren’t thinking of using her as bait, are you Aaron?”

“No, but Victor will come for her. We need to get back to Quantico. He’ll feel the need to come after his Guide which will stop him in his mission of eliminating all the Sentinels that helped the brothers.” Aaron didn’t particularly like it either but if it would lure Victor out in the open and away from his focus on his mission then they could save the lives of the five Sentinels they had in protective custody.

What they didn’t know was that Victor was hiding across the street from the FBI building. He knew that Jordan was in there but he’d be stupid to charge in without some kind of plan. He also knew that Jim Ellison and Blair Sandberg were there and that he’d have no chance against the two Alpha primes. So, he waited and planned. He knew they were going to take Jordan back to Quantico. It angered him because he wasn’t done with his mission. Everyone who had helped the Winchesters deserved his retribution. He took a few calming breaths and just watched as the BAU team along with his Guide and the two Alpha Primes got in their SUV’s and made for the private airport where their jet was waiting for them. He quickly made his way to the airport so he could board his flight and be on the way back home. He used this time to plan his next move. Since they had something of his, he most certainly would take something of theirs.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
4 days ago

It had been a very long day when Aaron made his way towards home. Spencer was still at the office helping to get Jordan settled into an Isolation room. He knew better than most what she would need, so after all the paperwork was filed for a request for a bond severance, Aaron let his Guide know that he was going to pick-up their son then head home.

Jack was ecstatic that his dads were finally home. He had been on edge the whole time they were gone. He knew something was different  
about this case, he felt it and he was a little afraid for them. The nightly calls had put him at ease somewhat but it didn’t tamp down this fear that something was wrong.

“Come on Jack, let’s get inside.” Aaron grabbed his go bag and briefcase while Jack grabbed his backpack. Aaron by now was almost depleted. He had been dialed up for so long that when he finally got into one of the Isolation rooms with his Guide he almost crashed. It took everything Spencer had to help his Sentinel from a total sensory collapse. Which meant that he was extremely vulnerable at the moment and it was a feeling he didn’t like. When he approached the front door he knew right away something was wrong. He held Jack back and slowly pulled his gun out of his holster as he took a careful step inside. Because he was depleted he wasn’t able to dial up any of his senses so he didn’t hear the heartbeat behind the front door, and he wasn’t prepared for the high voltage taser that shot right through him. He was down and Henrikson was on him before he could register what was going on. Flashbacks to the Reaper ripped through his mind and suddenly the normally dominating Alpha Sentinel was paralyzed. Aaron realized too late what it was, Dycan. An illegal drug that suppress the abilities of Sentinels. The side effects, however often cause a complete feral overdrive. Aaron knew right then and there that he was fucked.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Now

The team rushed into the bullpen to see Spencer still on a zone out and a frantic Sentinel pacing back and forth not knowing what the hell to do.

“Derek,” JJ called his name trying to get his attention, “Why don’t you go to Garcia, you look on edge yourself.”

“What about Spencer, we can’t leave him like this. We don’t have any unbonded Guides I’ve called all departments and they have no one to spare. Jim and Blair are two hours out still. We can’t leave him in a zone out for two hours Jayje.” Morgan’s emotions were bouncing all over the place and he didn’t know what direction to go in.

Rossi walked over and placed a hand on Morgan’s shoulder, “Derek, do as JJ said. You need your Guide or you’ll end up like Reid. Then we’ll be down both our Sentinels. We need you at your best if we’re going to find Hotch.” Rossi was projecting calm towards the Beta Sentinel. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Just, take care of him.” Morgan reluctantly went to Garcia’s office so that he could get his emotions under control so he wouldn’t end up in a zone out.

“Okay, now what do we do about the kid?” If he could Rossi would help but he was bonded already to Strauss. He was racking his brain because they were running out of time. If Spencer went too long then they would have to deal with a sensory collapse and Rossi didn’t want to deal with an angry Hotch if that happened.

“Wait, I know someone, let me just make a quick call to the house.” JJ walked off for a moment and made a quick call to her husband. When she came back a few moments later she explained what was going on, “We have a friend of Will’s staying with us. He’s an unbonded Guide, and very powerful. I just spoke with him and he is willing to help. He said he’ll be here as soon as possible. I’m going to go wait for him so I can clear him through.” JJ left before anyone could ask any questions.

Less than twenty minutes later JJ was escorting a tall, good looking, auburn haired man into the BAU bullpen. She brought him over to Spencer and the man let out a shocked breath. 

“Cher, how long de’ boy been like dis’?” The man asked in a thick Cajun accent.

“it’s been too long Remy, can you help him?” JJ looked worried that they may have been too late.

“Remy see what he can do, no promises cher,” He took off the long trench coat and threw it aside. Pulling a chair up in front of Spencer the Cajun cleared his mind as he slowly sat down. Carefully he took the Guide-turned-Sentinel’s hands in his and was shocked when he felt an almost instant connection. “Mon Dieu y’ are a powerful t’ing aren’t y’ cher.” Remy took off the dark glasses he was wearing and looked deep into Spencer’s eyes. He let his empathy wash over the younger man as he tried to form a deeper link with him. Remy lifted one hand and cupped Spencer’s chin and was again taken aback by how fast he was able to connect. Spencer’s eyes snapped up as his awareness started to settle around him again. He looked deep into red on black eyes and was instantly fascinated. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers across the man’s cheek letting the waves of calm he was getting from the stranger wash over him. 

“Remy’s gonna walk y’ through dialing back y’r senses, y’ understand cher?” He kept his hand cupped under Spencer’s chin and they together went through and dialed back each sense letting Spencer’s mind and emotions settle. Spencer looked up and smiled softly at the man in front of him, taking a deep breath he was finally able to gain control of these new abilities for the moment.

Spencer surprised everyone when he moved onto the stranger’s lap and kissed him. This wasn’t any quick peck on the cheek, this was a kiss full of longing and recognition. He would reflect later on his actions but right now, he needed more grounding. Remy was happy to oblige as he wrapped his arms around the younger man pulling him impossibly closer and let himself be kissed. When that flash of pure light moved through them they both knew they were screwed. Spencer didn’t know what compelled him but he looked back at the stranger again and just knew.

“Guide,” His voice was rough and hard-edged with want and need. Was this how Aaron had felt that first time? Did it ache like this? Did this need to cement a bond scream through his very nerves? The need was upon him quicker than he knew how to handle.

“Sentinelle,” Remy whispered as he laid his forehead against Spencer’s, his breath shallow as he tried to settle the aching flare of need that had been suppressed for so long in him. He had never wanted a Sentinel, he was happy just being Remy. Now that his arms were full of the Sentinel in his lap he didn’t ever want to let him go.

After a couple of more minutes Spencer reluctantly moved off of Remy’s lap and stood on shaky legs. He leaned down against his desk and took quick stock of his situation and noticed his senses were still dialed up but it was manageable. He also felt stronger. He closed his eyes to take a few moment to reach down into his bond with Aaron. When he finally was able to reach him he knew they were quickly running out of time. Aaron was barely aware of him he was in full hunt mode.

When he turned around to his team, who was looking at him with shock and worry on their faces, he spoke with an authority he never had commanded before. Oh he was comfortable in his role as Alpha Guide Prime and he often exerted that authority but this was different. He felt the need to command, to lead and it was heady.

“Aaron’s in feral overdrive. He’s running after Henrikson with Jack so we don’t have much time.” Spencer then reached down into his parent bond with Jack to see how the boy was doing, “Damn, Jack’s come on-line.” He said to no one in particular but they all heard the fear in Spencer’s voice.

Spencer finally turned to the stranger and introduced himself, “Hello, Dr. Spencer Reid, Alpha Prime Guide, well I’m not sure what I am at the moment but all you need to know is that I am more Sentinel than Guide right now.” He shockingly held out his hand for the Cajun.

“Remy LeBeau, level 5 Guide. Nice t’ meet y’ Dr. Spencer Reid,” The handsome Cajun gave him a devilish smile to match the beautiful devil eyes of his.

“Come on, we don’t have much time. If Aaron stays in feral overdrive there’s no telling who he will hurt. Right now he’s just after one man, but I hope to god no one gets in his way.” Spencer grabbed his messenger bag, then Remy’s hand and headed towards the elevators.

“Whoa, Reid, where are you going?” Rossi got in front of the younger man and the stranger.

“Rossi, I don’t have a lot of time here now get out of my way. My Sentinel and my son are in danger. We are going after them.” He stopped and turned to Remy, who had put his trench coat and dark glasses back on. “Can you handle a weapon?” 

Remy smiled that wicked smile of his as he pulled out of his jacket his bow staff. “Remy come wit’ his own weapon cher,” His cheeky tone was surprisingly putting Spencer at ease. “Part of m’ gift is I can channel m’ psionic through dis staff here. Make fo’ a nice punch in de gut, non?” He put his staff away and just smiled again at Spencer.

“This is going to get interesting.” Spencer gave the Cajun a cheeky smile as he again started towards the elevators.

“Remy, what the hell was that?” JJ looked at the Cajun and her friend with shock in her eyes.

“Well, y’ asked Remy f’ help cher and that’s what he did,” His own cheeky smile didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the team.

“Spencer, shouldn’t you wait for Jim and Blair? Find out what’s going on with you? You’re a Guide Spence, now all of a sudden you have Sentinel abilities? This can’t be good, what if something happens out there, Aaron would never forgive himself if you were hurt.” JJ was worried about her friend. 

“Andrew Peterson, 1878 a level 6 Alpha Guide suddenly had an upswing and temporarily became a Sentinel himself when his own family was in danger. He single-handedly took on a small band of robbers who were trying to invade his home after they neutralized his Sentinel. Thomas Pines, 1933 deep in the middle of the depression a group of desperate men tried to invade the home of him and his Sentinel Angela Pines. Before they were awake the men had Angela chained down, they didn’t expect the upswing in Thomas as he, again, killed the desperate invading men. Shelly Koons, 1966-“ He was about to say more when Remy touched his shoulder.

“Do y’ always talk dis’ much cher?” Remy teased the younger man.

“YES,” Four voices all chimed in at once.

“I was just making a point, but you’re right we don’t have time for this.” Spencer stalked towards the elevators with Remy trailing behind. He looked at the rest of his team, “You coming?” They all quickly scrambled after him. He noticed Morgan wasn’t with them and assumed he was with Garcia. They would call from the car but time was now of the essence.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jack was wrapped around his father’s back, holding on for all he was worth. Aaron had Henrikson’s scent and he wasn’t about to let it go. He hardly even registered the extra weight on him as he ran fast through the trees towards the man who had kidnapped him and kept his son away. All that was going through his mind was the word “Mine.”

When he felt the brush against the bond he almost faltered in his running, it was Spencer yet it wasn’t. His Guide didn’t feel right and it was throwing him off. It was in the back of his mind that he should be worried but he was too far gone to think about anything other than his prey. All his mind could comprehend was protect Jack, get Victor. This repeated in his mind as he sniffed the air, growled out and changed direction. He picked-up speed as he continued to chase after the rogue Sentinel.

Henrikson was trying to keep ahead of Aaron. He knew the man was in feral overdrive and by now the Dycan had been burned out of his system which meant the Sentinel on his tail was more dangerous than before. He really hadn’t thought this out beforehand. He had let his emotions get in the way of what little reason he had left. When they took Jordan away from him he became so angry that all he thought about was retaliation. He considered himself lucky at the time that the Alpha Prime was so depleted, otherwise he wouldn’t have even been able to get out the front door of the Sentinels home. Now, he was running for his life with no connection to his guide and a Spirit Animal that refused his call. He had a few moments of complete clarity and realized what he had done not only to his Guide, but to himself as well. He knew that if the Sentinel on his tail caught-up to him, he was dead, there was no way he was getting out of this situation whole. Even if, by some miracle, Aaron didn’t rip him apart, the S&G sub-committee probably already signed the go ahead to sever his bond with Jordan, and his Spirit animal was lost to him for good. Henrikson cursed the Winchester brothers again for how far he had fallen.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Spencer had gotten a pretty good idea of where Aaron was the last time he connected to him through the bond. He stopped the SUV at the side of the road and got out. Slowly he dialed up the sense of hearing and scent. Unfortunately he was so new at this and no training as a Sentinel that he was instantly bombarded by a wealth of sound and scent. Clamping his hands over his ears he doubled over in pain from all the invading sounds. They seemed to be everywhere at once and the newly online Sentinel couldn’t focus, couldn’t get control. Remy scrambled out of the vehicle and grabbed Spencer’s face in his hands and forced the new Sentinel to look at him.

“Spencer, cher look at me, mais concentrate on m’ voice,” Remy gently pulled Spencer’s hands off his ears.

“I, I, can’t,” Spencer closed his eyes against the assault, “Hurts,” He all but cried out as he wanted to crumple up, but strong arms held him around his waist holding him up.

“I know cher, jus’ listen to Remy, shhhh, just concentrate on m’ voice mon beau sentinelle, j’en suis desole mon doux. Je suis desole mon sentinelle, la douleur se résorbera,” Remy kept up the litany of French Cajun in his smooth honeyed voice as he stroked a hand through Spencer’s hair pushing, what he calls his charm out he let it settle around Spencer, trying to calm the younger man. Just listening to that voice alone helped and after a moment Spencer was able to stand and slowly filter out the sounds one by one. It was frustrating because instincts he never had before kicked in. All he could think was mate, son, danger. He needed to run after them, he was all but vibrating with the need to hunt.

Remy kept up his litany as Spencer then worked on the scents bombarding him. These too he filtered out one by one till he found the one he wanted. When he hit on Aaron’s scent his eyes dilated and he took off running fast before Remy even had a chance to help him finish filtering.

“Fils de pute, de connard is gonna get his ass killed.” Remy cursed as he ran to try to keep up with Spencer.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron scented the air and found Henrikson’s trail again. He also scented his Guide, as well as someone else. This new scent was spicy and warm, it was intoxicating and it was interfering with his prey. He wanted to follow that scent, find out who or what belonged to it. However, he shook his head to clear it, he didn’t want to think about what that scent alone was doing to him. It confused him, he already had a Guide, but that warm spice smell sent a spike of longing and need inside of him. A need he didn’t understand, especially in his current overdrive state.

“Dad,” Jack tried to understand what was wrong. His own new senses were all dialed up, but he just held onto his Father, concentrating on him and him alone. “What’s wrong?”

In this state Aaron could barely communicate, he was reduced to grunts and growls till the hunt was over and he had his prey in his hands, but Jack was able to just break through a little.

“Spencer, wrong,” He growled out but didn’t stop to consider this further, he was running on instinct and instinct alone. He took a few loping  
strides and found the rogue Sentinel’s trail once again. He ran full out and finally caught-up to Henrikson. They had ended up in a clearing that had only one way in or out. There was a large outcropping of rock behind them, the trees too thick on one side and a long sloping drop on the other. Aaron had just enough reason left to put is son down in a safe concealed area.

“Don’t look,” He growled low in his throat as he turned back to the frightened Sentinel.

“Hotch, please don’t, don’t do this,” Henrikson was foolishly backed up against the outcropping. Aaron watched and waited for his opportunity. Now that he didn’t have his son to worry about he let himself fall deeper into his feral state, small teeth and claws extended and his eyes dilated as he pinned his prey with a dark look.

“Shit,” Henrikson cried out as Savannah manifest beside Aaron, she too reduced to pure animal. The leopard and the man pounced as one on the rogue. The screams ripped right through the air and both Spencer and Remy heard. They knew exactly where the two Sentinels they were tracking had ended up.

When Spencer and Remy finally found Aaron, Spencer approached him slowly and carefully. The man was splattered in blood and gore, his shirt long gone, his pants torn and bloody. He was hunched protectively over his prey and growled a low rumbling growl at the younger man as the Guide/Sentinel approached.

“Aaron,” Spencer called for Trina as he took careful steps forward. “It’s me Aaron.” 

The feral Sentinel cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at the man in front. Aaron was confused, it looked like his mate, and it smelled like his mate, but it didn’t feel like his mate. He bunched his muscles under him and Spencer realized too late what he was going to do. Aaron pounced on Spencer and put his full weight on the younger man’s chest.

“Not right,” He leaned his head down and their faces were barely centimeters apart. Spencer could, if he wanted to, throw Aaron off of him, but right now he knew that would be the wrong move, so he stilled and waited for the right opportunity.

“It is me Aaron. Come on, come back to me,” Spencer slowly lifted one arm up towards Aaron’s face, his new strength letting him throw Aaron’s strong hand that was holding his arms down. He was almost intimidated by the snarl that ripped out of his Sentinels throat but he instinctively knew what to do. He lifted his hand and slowly stroked Aaron’s face not caring that he was smearing blood all over his hand, “Aaron, come back to me.” He said softly.

Remy stood to the side not knowing what he could do to help. He had only dealt with one person in a feral episode but there were several Guides that helped the Sentinel to come back from the edge. He wasn’t bonded then, and he was coming to terms having partially bonded to Spencer so quickly. 

“NOT RIGHT,” Aaron’s heart rate sped up as his confusion got worse. Spencer saw his opening and flipped them slamming Aaron harder down on the ground than he meant to. He pinned the older man’s arms next to his body placing his knees on his arms. He sat back on Aaron’s chest holding him down.

“Aaron,” He projected that same authority he had felt in the bullpen. Aaron’s eye snapped up to look at his guide with confusion in his eyes. “It’s me,” He reached deep into himself and pushed down at the Sentinel in him, it was a struggle the Sentinel was like a beast, it was calling to the Sentinel in Aaron but Spencer had to regain control of himself or they all would be lost. After a long struggle, not only inside of him but outside as well, he finally was able to access his Guide gifts, bringing them back on-line he projected calm towards Aaron. 

Remy saw Spencer’s struggle and he felt when the Sentinel part was beaten back. He ached at the loss but felt something new surge in him when he decided to act and came over to help Spencer to bring the older man back to him. Remy grabbed at the exposed flesh on Aaron’s legs and sent his own aura of calm out towards the older man. Aaron hissed at the contact but then breathed in that spicy warmth he had been sensing for the last hour.

“Shh Aaron, this is Remy, he’s here to help. Come on Aaron come back to me.” Slowly, agonizingly slowly Aaron was dialing back his senses. Working together in unison Spencer and Remy walked the feral through regaining some semblance of control. Once he had Aaron grabbed Spencer to him and kissed him hard. 

“Oh god Spence, what happened to you?” Aaron looked up at his Guide as his breathing finally evened out.

“It’s a long story. Come on, let’s go home, get you cleaned up and we’ll talk.” Spencer slowly got up off of Aaron and Remy and Spencer helped the spent Sentinel up off the forest floor. 

Aaron wasn’t completely back, he needed time in Isolation with his mate to help even him out. As soon as he was up he rounded on the newcomer, grabbing Remy he slammed the Cajun up against the rock out-cropping. Aaron felt the waves of calm coming off the Guide as he leaned in close to breathe in that new sent. Aaron’s breath was shallow and his face was only inches away as he pinned the Guide with a look. He was fascinated by the black on red eyes and reached up to softly stroke a hand along Remy’s cheek. Only a few more millimeters and he would know what that sinful looking mouth would feel like.

Remy swallowed hard as he felt the lust and other emotions coming off the Sentinel pinning him to the rock behind him. And before he knew what was happening those lips he had been concentrating on crashed down on his. A flare of warmth and light, a sense of belonging and home surged through Remy as Aaron assaulted all of his senses at once. When strong arms came around him and pulled him impossibly closer Remy knew right then and there he was lost and found all at once.

Reluctantly Aaron pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and groping the Cajun. Panting hard he struggled to get himself under control. This person was unexpected, and the dark beast that lived under his skin, the one he couldn’t always control settled and almost purred at the feeling washing over him. When he finally regained control of himself for a second time, he ran and gathered up Jack and held him close.

The rest of the team finally found them. They looked to the torn body lying near the outcropping and knew exactly what took place.

Rossi stepped up to Aaron, “We brought an Isolation trailer. Take as much time as you need. Why don’t I take care of Jack, and you get yourself straightened out. Jim and Blair will be waiting for you back at the office when you’re ready. I expect Spencer has a lot of questions.” Rossi waited to see what Aaron wanted to do.

“Jack, go with Dave.” Aaron kissed the side of Jack’s cheek and the boy gladly went with the older agent.

Aaron held out his hand for Spencer and they started off towards the large trailer. He looked back at Remy, who was suddenly very shy and wondered just where he stood not only with Spencer but with Aaron as well.

Aaron smiled a slow seductive smile, “Coming Cajun?” The smile widened even more at the blush that creeped up on Remy’s face but the man in question quickly followed after. None of them knew what this new dynamic held for them, or when or if Spencer’s new abilities would manifest again but what they did know was their future together was wide open. Aaron only ever saw himself with Spencer, but this case showed him that his Sentinel, that beast that lay in wait under his skin had been crying out for more. He never knew they both had been waiting for someone like Remy, and now that he was here, neither man wanted to let him go.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As soon as they entered the trailer Aaron pushed the Cajun down on the bed wanting to glut himself on the taste and feel of him.

“Aaron, why don’t you clean up first?” Spencer smiled softly at his Sentinel.

“Fine,” Aaron growled as he took off the ruined pants and entered the small shower, quickly getting himself clean. When he came back out what he saw almost threw him into another feral state. Remy and Spencer had shed their clothes and Spencer was on top of the Cajun moving his hips and kissing the Guide senseless, the Sentinel had manifested again in Spencer once he got Remy under him. Aaron let out a low rumbling growl as he approached the bed.

Settling behind Spencer he leaned forward across his Guides back and whispered in his ear, “Couldn’t wait?” His voice was a low seductive rumble against Spencer’s ear. The Cajun looked up at both men and let a slow seductive smile grace his lips.

“Well now, don’ y’ two make a delicious picture,” Remy purred as Aaron started to lick along his neck after settling next to him. Unable to resist Aaron bit down on the side of the Cajun’s neck, marking him.

Remy’s eyes blew wide open with lust as those teeth sank into his flesh. 

“Fuck cher,” He cried out as he reached over and held Aaron’s head against his neck as Spencer ground down into him. The younger man looked up as his own lust surged watching Aaron with Remy. He always thought he would get jealous if his Sentinel touched anyone the way Aaron was touching Remy. All it did though was make him want both men even more.

Aaron pulled his mouth away from Remy’s neck but not before licking the trickle of blood left from the bite. Slowly both men started to glut themselves on Remy’s taste and sent. Aaron licked across the Cajun’s shoulder nipping slightly every so often eliciting deep moans from the man next to him. Aaron took his time as he paid attention to every part of the right side of Remy LeBeau.

“Aaron,” His breath hitched at all the feelings that were assaulting him all at once. The Sentinel sent little sparks of desire wherever he touched.

“Yes?” Aaron pulled back just enough to lock eyes with the Guide.

“We,” He was breathing shallow as Spencer and Aaron changed places and he settled on top and gave him another one of those searing kisses that made his toes curl. 

Aaron wasn’t unaffected by Remy’s kisses. They made him almost purr in pleasure as he slowly melted into the Cajun’s body. Spencer, was slowly caressing and kissing the parts of Remy that Aaron wasn’t obscuring.

“We, what?” Aaron started to nibble at his ear, licking the outer shell causing Remy’s eyes to roll back in his head. Little pricks of heat danced along his empathy as he opened himself up to both the Sentinel on top of him and the one curled next to him who was running his hands slowly up and down his exposed flesh. Their combined touch along with the bond that he felt from the two men almost made the Cajun come right there and then.

“We should probably wait,” Remy panted, “We can’ nest here.” 

Reluctantly Aaron pulled back and closed his eyes a moment to try to regain control, “You’re right,” He swallowed hard as Spencer wrapped a hand around his wrist helping to ground him and letting him find his center.

Remy smiled wickedly as he flipped their positions, “Don’ mean I can’ help with y’ problem cher,” He slowly slid down the agent’s body, then looked back up at Spencer for consent. The younger man nodded his head as he moved closer to Aaron and kissed him. 

The older man moaned into the kiss then practically jumped out of his skin when he felt wet heat wrap around his straining erection. He tried not to thrust up but he was tempted as a very talented mouth worked to bring him to completion. Reaching for Spencer, Aaron told him to flip so he had access to his mates cock as well. This put Spencer in line with Remy and soon the three men were furiously trying to bring each other to orgasm.

All too soon Aaron felt the tingle starting in his thighs as it worked through and pulled on his groin. Warning the Cajun that he was close Remy pulled back till just the head was still in his mouth. A moment later Aaron was spilling his warm seed into the Guide’s mouth as a burst of warmth wrapped around the two men connecting them, forming that initial bond.

Watching his mate come in Remy’s mouth and feeling the flare of the bond between them had him following not too far behind. Remy was assaulted by the dual sensations from both men as he felt the new bond settling in him and when that warm light spiked again he cried out his release and all three felt something snap into place. Collapsing back on the bed, Remy and Spencer sandwiched themselves between Aaron and the three fell asleep wrapped up in a tangle of arms and legs.

About an hour later Aaron woke to the feel of the two Guides wrapped up in him. Stroking both of them to wake them as well he smiled softly as he kissed Spencer then turned to kiss Remy.

“I know we have a lot to talk about and thank you for helping,” Aaron found he was more even, his dials were more normalized but he was exhausted. He knew he couldn’t go home quite yet though, they had to head into the office to clear up a few details and Aaron wanted to get to Jack to make sure he was doing okay. 

“Anytime cher,” Remy gave him a wicked smirk and Aaron had the feeling that this Cajun was going to turn their lives upside down but in the most interesting ways.

“I’ll tell the driver to get us back to the office,” Reluctantly Aaron stood to call up front letting them know that it was okay to take them back to the FBI. He went to the little closet knowing Rossi would have at least thrown his go bag in there, but his best friend went one better. A fresh suit was hanging there with a clean shirt and tie. Smiling that Dave thought of everything he proceeded to get dressed then walked back out to the back of the vehicle. 

Remy let out a low whistle, “You look at dat everyday cher?” He turned to Spencer who looked up at Aaron trying to keep the slow smile from forming.

“Sometimes on a case it’s utter distraction,” Spencer took the one stride that it took to take Aaron in his arms, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The kiss Spencer gave Aaron had the older man going literally weak in the knees. Even after ten years his guide could still bring him to his knees with just a touch of his lips. 

Remy was enjoying watching the dynamic between the Alpha pair and again wondered how he was going to fit into their life. He knew now that he couldn’t go back to New Orleans, and he most certainly couldn’t go back to New York, not after today. The pair slid a look over to Remy and sat down on either side of him.

“Stop thinking so hard Cajun,” Aaron kissed him again.

“We’ll figure all this out. And Jack is going to love you,” Spencer reassured him.

Remy sat back and took both their hands in his and closed his eyes as he worked to get his emotions under control. He never thought he would ever find his Sentinel, let alone a pair as unique as Spencer and Aaron. He realized in that moment that he was exactly where he wanted to be, and nowhere else.

They arrived at the FBI much quicker than anyone wanted and after parking the trio made their way cautiously upstairs. Though Aaron forgot to warn Remy about his bond with Jim and when the doors to the sixth floor opened Aaron was hit with fear and worry from the Alpha Sentinel. Remy was staggered on his feet by the sheer force of those emotions.

“Whoa, Remy, you okay?” Aaron and Spencer caught him before he fell.

“Yeah, mon tigre, what was dat?” He was holding himself around his waist trying to stay upright.

“Right, forgot to warn you. Jim Ellison and I share a Sentinel bond. We know when each other goes feral and he’s probably worried about me. Spencer is used to it and until we bond completely you may feel the emotions coming through much stronger than he does because you don’t have a buffer yet.”

“Yeah coulda’ warned a guy,” Remy shook his head as both men took one of his hands to help ground him.

“You okay?” Spencer was by his side stroking his cheek hoping it would help. What they didn’t notice was the team staring at them through the glass doors.

“Remy t’ink we have an audience, non?” He indicated with his head everyone peeking through.

“Yes we do,” Aaron turned towards them glaring which made everyone scatter to their respective desks.

“Come on, we are going to have a lot of questions thrown at us that we may not be able to answer,” The trio came through the glass doors but walked straight up to Aaron’s office, ignoring the questions that the team was trying to ask them. There he took a moment to ground himself once again in his surroundings.

A few minutes later Dave came into the office and took a seat in front of Aaron’s desk.

“He always’ do that mon chere?” Remy’s protective instincts instantly went up and both Aaron and Spencer raised their brows at Dave.

“I don’t know Dave, do you always do that?” Aaron tried to hide the tiny smile that graced his lips.

“Am I going to have to deal with two protective Guides now Aaron?” Rossi looked back at Remy, then to the side at Spencer. “Its bad enough that the kid over here is extremely protective of you, but now him?”

“Hey, I gotta name,” Remy came to stand by Spencer putting a hand on his shoulder to help keep his temper in check.

“I apologize, Mr. LeBeau was it?” Dave looked over at the Guide.

“Look, we’re figuring this out ourselves and we haven’t even talked to Jim and Blair yet. Just give us some time. When we get done here I’m putting in two weeks for both Spencer and I. We need the time to nest, and also time to bond again with Jack.”

“Make it three weeks,” Spencer looked right in Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron took a moment to read his mate and his face hardened, “No,” Is all he said.

“Aaron, it’s my choice and I need to do this,” Spencer glared right back at Aaron.

“Dave can you give us some time,” Aaron’s tone broke no argument and the senior profiler left the room closing the door behind him.

“Spencer I don’t want you anywhere near Jason Gideon,” Aaron stood and started pacing.

Spencer went over to Aaron and stopped him, taking hold of his arm he looked at Aaron closely, “What is this really about Aaron?” Spencer felt a jumble of emotions coming from him but so did Remy, who stayed back till he understood exactly what was going on.

“I just,” Tears gathered in the corners of Aaron’s eyes, “I still have nightmares Spence. I see you, and the chair, then, god I almost broke Spencer, I almost broke,” He took his mate in his arms and buried his face in the younger man’s neck.

“Aaron,” Spencer wrapped his arms around the older man and closed his eyes, “What didn’t you tell me?”

“I,” He pulled Spencer closer to him, “I felt it when you died Spencer, I felt everything you were going through. I felt your fear, your pain, everything and I couldn’t do a damn thing. Four people had to hold me back because I wanted to run, to find you. They had to tranq me Spencer,” Aaron let his tears fall, “Our bond, it was fading, you weren’t there anymore. When Trina found me, she was limp in my arms. I held your spirit animal and she was dying Spence.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this Aaron? Why did you keep this to yourself for so long?” Spencer gently wiped the tears from Aaron’s face as he helped to ground him once again. This day was just one emotional roller coaster after another.

“You were dealing with so much when you came back. When we took those weeks to heal, to get you clean I couldn’t tell you. I couldn’t lay that at your feet. Then, it just got easier to not talk about.” 

“I,” Spencer took a deep breath, “I need a few minutes,” Spencer left Aaron standing there, miserable.

Remy felt something profound had happened as he walked up to Aaron and grabbed him around the waist, “Mon cher, what happened? Why y’ say Penny die?” Remy looked miserable, he was trying to process what he was feeling from the unit chief and the emotions coming through broke his heart.

Aaron moved to his computer and brought up the files that were always there on his computer. He showed Remy how to navigate through them and left the room because he couldn’t watch not now, not ever. Those events were burned into his brain and though he didn’t have an eidetic memory, there were just some things he was never going to forget. He went into the conference room and started pacing, Savannah pacing next to him. He felt when Jim entered and both he and Blair looked at him worried.

“Aaron?” Jim felt his friend was in distress and he didn’t know what was going on especially since his guide wasn’t there.

“We had a fight about Gideon. Remy wanted to know what was going on. He’s,” Aaron stopped and looked in the direction of his office, “Watching the tapes from Georgia.” His shoulders slumped as his emotions were spiking out of control. Blair looked over at Jim questioningly. He couldn’t in good conscious leave a Sentinel in distress like this and Aaron didn’t need another feral episode after so recently coming off of one. At least he knew this man well and Jim nodded his okay. Walking over to Aaron Blair took his wrist and immediately sent him an empathic wave of calm.

“Dial it back Sentinel,” His voice was quiet and calm and he also knew that Aaron trusted him implicitly. Blair kept his anger at Spencer for leaving his Sentinel like this to himself. He could tell that Aaron was still reeling from his feral episode even if outwardly he wasn’t showing it. “Just listen to my voice, pull back those emotions Aaron,” Blair walked him through calming the raging mess of emotions just as Remy walked into the conference room.

“Why y’ touching my Sentinel cher?” The tone of voice had even Blair backing away from Aaron. Jim and Blair looked at the stranger then at Aaron with almost identical shocked looks on their faces.

“Um, Aaron? Is this part of why Morgan called us in a panic?” Jim tried to stay even as he watched both men while Remy wrapped himself around Aaron, whispering in his ear. They all felt it when the Sentinel let go and almost instantly calmed his emotions.

Spencer walked in at that moment and Aaron’s hackles went up, “Spencer?” He went to his Guide and touching his cheek he felt the Sentinel inside. “You spiked again, how? Why?”

“I think it was our fight. I felt you in distress and all I could think was protect, but it was different, I,” Spencer looked over at Blair and Jim with confusion written all over his face. Remy kept one had wrapped around Aaron’s wrist, while he reached for Spencer and did the same. 

“Y’ both need t’ stop projecting. Y’r feedin’ each other. Penny, y’ need t’ dial it back slowly. Don’ want another sensory spike like in da woods,” Remy rubbed circles on the pulse point in Spencer’s wrist which slowly let the young man calm down. When both men were under control they moved to the conference table, Remy keeping hold of them both.

“Wow, this is,” Blair stared at the three of them as he slowly lowered himself into his chair, “Unusual.” The normally loquacious Guide was rendered almost speechless.

“Chief?” Jim sat down also and felt the confusion as well as excitement coming from his partner.

“They are a trio big guy. It’s super rare, only about 2% probability that something like this would or could even happen. Added that Spencer has now had two upswings and a Sentinel has been awakened in him makes this,” He was rendered speechless once again, “I really don’t know what this makes to be honest. Unique is the only word I can come up with.”

“You mean there is something out there that you don’t know?” Jim tried not to smile but Blair looked too adorable when he was put out and his Guide was definitely put out.

“I know that in history there are rare instances when a Guide’s Sentinel had a moment of imminent threat that they had an upswing in Sentinel-like abilities but Jim, don’t you feel it? It’s not just Sentinel-like abilities, right now, in this moment Spencer is a Sentinel.”

Jim stared at the trio and felt what Blair was feeling, “Well shit Chief.”

“There are absolutely no protocols for this. All we can say is when they finish their bond, nobody better even try to separate them. We already know that Aaron and Spencer have a bond much like ours, now with Mr. LeBeau it’s like he is going to be a buffer for the two of them when Spencer calls on his Sentinel-“ Blair’s voice drifted off for a moment as he stared at Spencer. 

“What is it Chief?” Jim felt it when Blair stared blankly at Spencer.

“No, no, no, no it’s not possible. I know what you’re thinking Blair,” Spencer shot out of his seat and started pacing back and forth.

“It’s entirely possible in this situation Spencer but we won’t know unless you go on the spiritual plane,” Blair just watched as Spencer paced back and forth.

“You’re thinking he has a secondary spirit animal aren’t you?” Aaron watched his mate pacing, almost like a caged lion. Spencer was on edge as his confusion over what was happening to him spiked. “And, I bet he will only even out once we complete the bond, am I right?” Aaron wanted to go to Spencer, take him in his arms and hold him close, but he wasn’t sure what would happen, especially after their fight.

“He needs y’ cher,” Remy felt Aaron’s conflict and reassured him that anything he did would be welcomed. Aaron got up and took Spencer in his arms but he knew the man needed more. Sighing softly he pulled Spencer’s vest off, and untucked his shirt from his pants. Aaron slid his hands under to get to the skin underneath Spencer practically melted against him at the touch. Spencer did the same with Aaron. The two had their heads together as they talked in low tones.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Spencer,” Aaron closed his eyes and tamped down the pain that Georgia always caused. Snaking a hand up Spencer’s back Aaron pulled his mate closer to him.

“And I’m sorry for running out. I know you’re having trouble re-centering. Too much has happened in too short a time. We need to go home Aaron. I don’t think any of us can handle being here right now,” Spencer looked up and stroked a hand along Aaron’s cheek. They both turned to Remy at the same time and held out their hands for him. The Guide wasted no time as he let himself be engulfed in their arms.

“We go home, non?” He was feeling unsettled himself and they all knew that it was the partial bond pushing at them to be completed, but Aaron knew it was also the case file from Georgia. 

“Oui, we go home,” Spencer leaned in and kissed the Cajun which made Aaron groan in the back of his throat.

“Well, I think we can figure this out later. You three need to finish bonding before anything further happens,” Jim and Blair stood, neither one offering their hands to the fragile trio, they knew it wouldn’t be accepted and they would never insult the pair, well now trio, that way.

They put themselves to rights and said goodbye to Jim and Blair who said they would stick around for a few days. Aaron left Spencer and Remy alone while he dealt with Strauss and the paperwork to get bonding time. She argued with Aaron but he quoted Sentinel/Guide law to her and though he already had a pair bond, the law still applied in this most unusual of circumstances. He also needed to find out about getting Remy into the Bureau but that could wait for later. He went to collect Jack, making sure the boy was okay and didn’t suffer any type of emotional shut-down. When he got to the infirmary he saw Jack laying there curled around what looked to Aaron to be a type of Husky puppy. He knew instinctively this was Jack’s spirit animal who must have manifested to help comfort Jack. The puppy raised it’s head and thumped it’s tail at Aaron who smiled down at her.

“Hey buddy, you ready to go home?” Aaron picked his son up as he clutched at the spirit animal.

“Yes daddy,” He snuggled into Aaron’s shoulder, scenting his father and grounding himself at the same time.

“Jack, when we get back upstairs I want you to meet someone okay?” 

“Is it the other man? The one I saw in the forest?” Jack asked as he held himself close to Aaron.

“Yes, he’s going to be coming home with us. Are you going to be okay with that?”

“He smelled nice Daddy, like warm spices,” Jack sighed softly as he laid back against Aaron.

“Yes he does,” Aaron thought, not for the first time, what an amazing son he had. Making his way upstairs he went to collect his things, then Spencer and Remy and without answering anymore questions they all left for home.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Aaron called Jessica and she willingly took Jack for the night. Spencer and Aaron reluctantly let him go but Jack assured his dad’s that he was fine. He sat with Remy the whole way home and didn’t let the Guide go till Jessica got there. Remy was a little freaked out at first, but all Jack did was snuggle up to the Cajun, taking in his scent and imprinting on the Guide. When the boy left, the three men finally turned to each other, taking stock of their situation.

Aaron sat on the couch and pulled Remy into his lap, “Remy, we both need to know, is this what you want?” Aaron had fisted his hands in the Cajun’s hair grounding himself even more.

“I wouldn’t be here cher if it wasn’t, and I will prove it to you,” He leaned in and slid his lips across the Sentinel’s slowly, teasing out the feeling till he finally kissed Aaron, pushing a bit of his charm into it. Aaron was caught off guard and he dropped his shields all at once with the force of that kiss. 

Spencer was sitting next to Aaron when he felt his mate drop his shields and he too was taken aback by the force of emotion being poured into that one kiss. Remy pulled back from Aaron then leaned across and took Spencer’s mouth in greedy toe-curling kisses. 

The devilish man slid off of Aaron’s lap and taking the bonded pair’s hands in his he lead them towards the bedroom. Aaron was never happier that he had bought the California King bed than he was at that moment. Quietly they slipped out of their clothes and Aaron immediately turned to Spencer backing him up towards the wall he crushed his lips against the Guide turned Sentinel. Spencer moaned deep in his throat as he returned the assault, deepening the kiss.

Remy had come up behind them and plastered his body against Aaron’s back, nipping at the older man’s shoulder’s as his hands wandered down and groped the agent’s ass massaging and exploring.

“Oh God, Remy,” Aaron cried out at the feeling of those hands on him. Spencer started to push Aaron towards the bed and when he landed with a thud the young man was on him. He started to glut himself on Aaron. Imprinting the sense of taste and smell of his Sentinel as he went. By the time he moved back up Aaron’s body the older man was hard as a rock and panting with need. 

“Spencer, Remy,” Aaron cried out for both of them as his need became too great. 

“Right here mon tigre,” Remy purred in Aaron’s ear as he leaned in nibbling and licking at the shell before concentrating on the soft spot just behind his ear. Aaron was so lost in what his two lovers were doing to him he didn’t know when they both slid a slick finger inside of him. 

Aaron pulled Spencer down for a kiss as they played with him, opening him up more and more. His eyes rolled back in his head when he felt more than three fingers thrusting inside him. Dropping his shields even more he let Remy inside those places that Spencer already was and the feeling was heady. 

Spencer rolled them over to where Aaron was on top of him, “Aaron,” Spencer was using his Sentinel voice on him and it ignited something deep inside, “I want to be inside you Aaron,” He looked at his mate with dark lust blown eyes.

“Yes, oh god yes,” Aaron got on his knees above Spencer and with Remy behind him the Cajun grabbed Spencer’s hard cock in his hand and guided the younger man inside the Sentinel over him. Slipping easily inside the already slick hole Aaron moaned at the feeling of his Sentinel/Guide filling him up. At first Spencer didn’t move then Aaron felt Remy behind him slipping two fingers alongside Spencer’s cock, opening him up even more.

Leaning forward he whispered in Aaron’s ear, “Do you want me to cher?” He asked in that warm honeyed voice.

“Yes, Remy, please,” The older man begged as the bond between him and Spencer flared brightly repairing the damage done by Henrickson. Remy slowly removed his fingers form Aaron’s ass and wiped them on the sheet under them. Slicking up his hard cock he kept a firm reassuring hand on Aaron’s lower back as he slowly pushed himself in alongside Spencer.

Aaron hissed slightly at the burn and Remy pulled back then pushed in a little more, then pulled out and pushed in, each time he did he moved farther inside the Sentinels already filled hole.

“Fuck, Remy,” Spencer cried out at the feeling of that slide of the Cajun’s cock on his. When finally he bottomed out both men rolled their eyes as pleasure swamped them. Gripping Aaron’s hips Remy slowly fucked him as Spencer stayed perfectly still letting himself feel what the Guide was doing to them both. 

Remy felt the warmth of the new bond forming, filling up that empty place inside of him that was meant for a Sentinel. Not only did he feel Aaron slipping inside but Spencer as well, their bond extended, pushed out to include him. The feeling was heady and like nothing he’d ever felt before. Remy let the feeling of a Sentinel settle in him as he closed his eyes and slowly fucked the two men under him.

“Remy faster, please,” Aaron begged, the Sentinel was being slowly undone under the Guide’s skillful ministrations. Remy did as he’d been asked and picked-up the speed of his thrusts, leaning down he kissed Aaron’s shoulders, nibbling at the taught flesh there. Wrapping one arm around the older man’s chest he pulled Aaron up slightly which causes him to sink even further on his two lover’s cocks. He cried out as pleasure spiked through him from the new position. Spencer was panting hard as his pleasure spiked at the shift in positions. Spencer tried not to move too much, letting the Cajun dictate the pace.

Aaron soon felt two hands grip him as they worked in unison, pulling and pushing up and down on his cock. One hand swiping across the head while the other brushed his heavy balls. Remy slowed his movements which prompted Spencer to grab Aaron’s hips and thrust up. This sudden thrust brushed Aaron’s prostate which began that familiar slow build and when Remy gripped him once more he couldn’t hold it and a white hot flash of light burst brightly between the three of them as Aaron came over Remy’s hand.  
That bright burst of light seared through Remy as the bond settled itself around him, gripping him tight as both he and Spencer come at the same time burying themselves deep in the older man’s tight channel. All three men stilled for a moment then carefully Remy pulled out first then Spencer.

Aaron almost whined at the loss of contact but Spencer was there kissing him cementing their bond, whispering words of love. Remy got up and went to get something to clean them up. After his ministrations he collapsed behind Spencer pulling him closer. The bond settling around the three of them as they fall asleep in a tangle of arms and legs.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Spencer woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. He looked over and saw that Remy was the first one up, Aaron was sill asleep. Scooting over in bed he laid his head on Aaron’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around the older man’s waist he fell contentedly back to sleep.

A little while later Spencer feels a hand caressing his hair and he fully wakes-up looking up into the contented face of his Sentinel. He also felt his Guide gifts restored and the wakened Sentinel in him had fallen back asleep, waiting for those moments when he was most needed. 

“You smell like you again, you feel like you again,” Aaron’s voice was soft but calm and content. 

“I feel like me again. But Aaron, I also feel, for want of a better word, him still inside me. He’s asleep and will only wake when he’s needed. It’s really the only way I can explain it. I don’t think it’s anything like what you feel. You are you’re Sentinel. I don’t know what I am, at least not yet.” 

“Spencer, we’ll figure this out, okay?” He was making lazy circles on his mates back while the feeling of contentment rumbled through his chest.

“Do you think Blair is right? Do you think I have another spirit animal?” 

“Makes sense. Trina is your Guide animal, it would make sense if that part of you that is a Sentinel had their own spirit animal. I know you  
don’t want to hear that, but it’s very possible.” 

“Are y’ gonna stay in dat bed all day mes amis?” Remy walked in, still naked, with two cups of fresh coffee. Both men took in the smell of the fresh ground roast and immediately sat up in bed. Remy put the coffee aside which gave Aaron an opening to pull the Cajun back down on the bed.

“Now you can’t go anywhere,” He said as he takes the man’s mouth with his. Spencer straddles behind as he kisses Remy’s neck, paying special attention to the back just under the hair.

Several hours later the trio is finally leaving the bed. After cleaning up and dressing Aaron goes to pick-up Jack from Jessica’s. When they get home he seeks out Spencer first, sighing happily as his Papa finally smells and feels right to him. Next he goes to Remy, not shy about the way he wraps his arms around the newcomer, breathing in his scent.

“Well bonjour la petite homme,” Remy smiles as he sinks to the floor wrapping his arms around Jack, “Y’ not afraid of ol’ Remy now.”

“No, you smell nice. Like warm spices, my Papa and my Daddy,” Jack sighs contentedly. 

“Y’ don’ mind dat Jaques?” Remy softly pats Jack’s cheek.

“No, they need you, “ He simply said. The two of them sat there for the longest time, till Aaron came looking for Jack.

“Daddy, can we keep him?” Jack looks up excitedly. A slow smile crosses the Sentinel’s mouth as he looks heatedly at Remy.

“Well I don’t know Jack, it depends, do you want us to keep you Remy?” Aaron teases.

Setting Jack aside he gracefully stood and walked over. Kissing Aaron deeply then resting his forehead on Aaron’s he lets out a happy contented sigh.

“Fo’ as long as y’ will have me cher,” He smiled even wider as arms came around him from behind.

“How does forever sound Remy LeBeau,” Spencer whispered in his ear but it was loud enough that Aaron heard.

“That sounds jus’ about perfect,” The three men stood wrapped around each other, content in the knowledge that they all wanted to be exactly where they were.


End file.
